


wandering stars, for whom blackest darkness has been reserved forever

by whynothulk



Series: what is unseen is eternal [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Było niemal tak, jakby krawędzie River były rozmazane – jakby była projekcją, lub duchem, i Doktor próbował powstrzymać strach obejmujący jego serca, przepływający przez żyły: bał się, że jakaś żywa część River została w Bibliotece, że coś się zgubiło i już nigdy nie będzie można tego odnaleźć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wandering stars, for whom blackest darkness has been reserved forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wandering stars, for whom blackest darkness has been reserved forever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871254) by [togethertheyfightcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togethertheyfightcrime/pseuds/togethertheyfightcrime). 



_Jest czas na życie, i czas na sen._

Ale nie tym razem. Cóż, zawsze _miał zamiar_ ją uratować - odkąd tylko wiedział o River Song tyle, żeby domyśleć się że nie byłaby szczęśliwa w idyllicznym, komputerowym świecie wypełnionym książkami. Dałaby sobie radę, oczywiście, dla jego dobra, ale by tego nie chciała. A Doktor próbował, naprawdę, miał plany i zapasowe plany, i myślał, dopóki jego mózg niemal wybuchnął; dopóki nie stracił Clary i wiedział, że musi coś _zrobić._

To było nie do zniesienia, naprawdę, prostota, z jaką jego niemożliwa dziewczyna odeszła. Była inwazja, lekki paradoks, i ponieważ ona była _Clarą_ , dla niej życie Doktora było ważniejsze. Nagle zniknęła, i wiedział, że niczego nie dało się zrobić. I jak już setki, może nawet tysiące razy, wszedł do budki i odleciał, i chciałby móc zniknąć w ciemnościach.

Doktor i tak w końcu wszystkich ich tracił. Ale River – River uratował. Odłożył na półkę w bibliotece, żeby do niej wrócić, _kiedyś, jakoś,_ i wiedział wtedy, że River była jedynym światłem, które mógł znieść. Jedynym światłem, które wiedział, że nie podda się tak, jak inne.

Musiał ją uratować. Nie mógł dłużej być sam – nie mógł dłużej znieść wagi lat i cieni. Nie byłby Doktorem, gdyby mógł.

_________________

 

W końcu, to było łatwe. Doktor nienawidził siebie wciąż i wciąż za nie spróbowanie pół wieku wcześniej – światło sonicznego śrubokrętu i odrobina manipulacji genami pożyczona od upadłej cywilizacji, kawałek taśmy klejącej i trochę szczęścia, i oto była, _River,_ jego River, stojąca ze swoimi lokami i poległym spojrzeniem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział na jej twarzy, w jego TARDIS, tuż przed nim. To było niemal zbyt piękne żeby było prawdziwe i Doktor chciał ją pocałować lub się rozpłakać, lub też rozpaść, i nie był do końca pewien jak ubrać w słowa którekolwiek z tych, więc udało mu się wyszeptać, _„River”_

Spojrzała na niego dzikimi oczami, i coś w nich było, jakiś cień, który sprawiał, że niepokój zbierał się w brzuchu Doktora; ich kolor, zieleń i błękit (nigdy nie mógł zdecydować, jaki miały odcień) nie wydawały się być tak pogodne, jak je zapamiętał. River była blada, jej usta rozwarte w szoku, i jej głos był zduszony i gwałtowny, gdy wymawiała jego imię.

\- Jesteś tutaj, - Doktor powiedział bezmyślnie; wyciągnął jedną dłoń, żeby pogłaskać jej policzek. Skóra była niemal tak zimna, że się wzdrygnął, ale czekał na to _tak długo_ i gdy już zaczął, nie mógł się powstrzymać – Jesteś tu, naprawdę jesteś, River…

River wydawała się nie oddychać; podniosła dłoń, żeby przykryć jego własną.

\- Jak… jak to możliwe? Jak mogę tu być? Ja nie… moje ciało… Doktorze, ono _spłonęło…_

\- Wiem – ociągając się, mówi, jak to zrobił, jak _uratował River,_ z trudem może w to uwierzyć – River ledwie mruga, i jest coś jeszcze, coś, co go martwi, pomimo tego, że nie potrafi stwierdzić, co – ona się nie rusza, nie mruga, i jej głos jest za cichy, jakby jej tu _nie było._

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wyszeptała, i w końcu wydaje się, że zauważyła blady, zacienione pomieszczenie wokół nich – Zmieniłeś wystrój.

I wtedy Doktor znów przepadł, prowadząc River za rękę i pokazując jej wszystkie nowe rzeczy i opowiadając jej w słowach, które rozbrzmiewają, o wszystkim, co się stało. I wydaje się, że z każdym oddechem wymykało mu się kolejne _tęskniłem, kocham cię,_ bo nigdy tego nie mówił, i teraz, gdy już może, nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek przestanie.

Ale nawet, gdy River, nadal najwyraźniej zszokowana, blada i cicha, oglądała nową TARDIS, słuchała cicho historii o Clarze i paradoksach i uratowanych światach i ludziach, którzy odeszli, owinęła palce wokół jego, było coś zacienionego i zmartwionego z tyłu umysłu Doktora; coś, co on sam powiedział, coś, czego nie chciał pamiętać.

_Jesteś echem, River. Powinnaś już zniknąć._

Coś, co powiedział River, gdy nadal była w tej _głupiej_ Bibliotece, – ale nie. Doktor by w to nie uwierzył, _nie mógł_ w to uwierzyć, po tym wszystkim. River tu była i nic w niej się nie zmieniło, i przywróci wszystko do normy.

_________________

 

Pierwsze znaki, których nawet Doktor nie może zignorować nadchodzą niemal tydzień po powrocie River. Wszystko było nowe i wszystko było takie samo, i to było _cudowne_ ; Doktor wciąż tak sobie mówił, ciągła mantra z tyłu jego głowy, żeby przykryć cienie i szepty zmartwień. Przetrzymywał ją tak długo. River opowiedziała mu o życiu w bazie danych i jak bardzo cieszy się, że wróciła. Doktor z pewnością _nie_ płakał, gdy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy, ale koniec końców nie mógł przestać myśleć, że radość, _nowość_ , są tylko jednostronne, – że był jedynym, który mógłby rozpaść się z czystej _ekstazy_ i wszystkiego, co się stało.

Nie, żeby River nie była _szczęśliwa -_ uśmiechała się promiennie i oddawała pocałunki, i głaskała ściany TARDIS, słuchając jej pomruku z delikatnym uśmiechem. „Tęskniłam za tym” powiedziała, i Doktorowi ulżyło, choć miała nadzieję że ona tego nie zauważyła. River tęskniła za TARDIS, River tęskniła _za nim_ , i teraz, gdy była tu z powrotem, wszystko mogło znów być w porządku.

Ale czegoś brakowało, czegoś nie było, jakiejś iskierki River, której nie mógł znaleźć. Być może był zbyt przyzwyczajony do mrugnięć i spoilerów kierowanych co chwilę w jego stronę, ale jakaś nutka zdawała się zniknąć z głosu River, który teraz był delikatny i odrobinę zaspany; jakieś echo brzmiało w jej śmiechu, odpowiadanie zawsze zajmowało jej odrobinę za dużo czasu, zbyt długo trwało dostrzeganie szczegółów, była zbyt zapominalska. Było niemal tak, jakby krawędzie River były rozmazane – jakby była projekcją, lub duchem, i Doktor próbował powstrzymać strach ściskający jego serca, przepływający przez żyły: bał się, że jakaś żywa część River została w Bibliotece, że coś się zgubiło i już nigdy tego nie odnajdzie.

Więc trzymał ją i _trzymał,_ i mówił jej wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, i śmiali się, i kochali, i oboje cieszyli się, że nie ma już więcej spoilerów. Po tygodniu Doktor uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie wyszli z TARDIS, że River nie prosiła o to, żeby zobaczyć cokolwiek czy kogokolwiek.

Tak, jakby w ogóle o tym nie pomyślała.

_________________

 

\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwa, River? – Doktor zapytał nagle pewnego poranka, pościel owinięta wokół nich była chłodna, a jego dłoń wsunięta między jej loki.

Spojrzała na niego, znajomy uśmiech czaił się w kącikach jej ust.

\- Och, skarbie. Wiesz, że jestem.

\- Nie, mam na myśli… - obrócił twarz w jej stronę i zetknęli się nosami. – Szczęśliwa _tutaj_. W TARDIS, tylko ze mną. Bo wiesz – nadal możemy polecieć gdziekolwiek, zobaczyć cokolwiek, cały czas i przestrzeń. One się nie zmieniły.

Drobna zmarszczka pojawiła się między jej brwiami, i zaniepokoiła Doktora – to naprawdę wyglądało tak, jakby pomyślała o tym po raz pierwszy.

\- Och. – powiedziała River, zbyt beztroskim tonem – Nie, jestem. Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu tutaj. Właściwie, bardzo mi się tu podoba.

Doktor odepchnął na bok gwałtownie rosnącą myśl, że _to nie jest jego River,_ bo River, poprzednia River już dawno wyciągnęłaby go z TARDIS w jakąś intergalaktyczną wojnę domową i coś zastrzeliła, zanim zdążyłby zaprotestować. To _Doktor_ zawsze był tym, który drżał i bał się i chciał zostać w środku, chciał zatrzymać River w TARDIS przez tak długo, jak to możliwe, bo wiedział, _wiedział,_ że to było odliczanie.

Ale po niemal dwóch tysiącleciach nadal nie wiedział jak to wypowiedzieć, więc przełknął strach i pocałował ją, tak, że nie musiał niczego mówić.

_________________

 

Gdy Doktor znajduje ją siedzącą i wpatrującą się w przestrzeń, Doktor _wie_ bez cienia wątpliwości, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie w porządku.

\- O czym myślisz? – Pyta, i pomimo tego, że podszedł bezgłośnie i pojawił się za nią (jakaś malutka część jego _miała nadzieję,_ że zareaguje, będzie zaskoczona), River tylko odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, bez wyrazu.

\- Tak naprawdę o niczym – powiedziała, zbyt cicho, i Doktor poczuł, jak skręcają się jego serca.

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? – Zapytał, klękając i uśmiechając się do niej promiennie, zbyt promiennie. Widział River, dawną River, marszczącą się i pytającą, jaki ma problem, i dlaczego jest tak bardzo czarujący. – Możemy wrócić do tego miejsca, które kochałaś, w galaktyce Andromedy w 2357 roku – tego z naprawdę przerażającymi porcelanowymi lalkami na półkach, pamiętasz? – River zawsze drażniła się z nim wypominając spojrzenia, które rzucał w kierunku naprawdę _potwornych_ lalek, ze swoimi uśmiechami i zbyt szeroko otwartymi oczami; zawsze bał się się, że wstaną na swoich malutkich chińskich nóżkach i zaczną zabijać różne gatunki pijące herbatę w pomieszczeniu, i zawsze trzymał śrubokręt blisko siebie, w razie takiej możliwości.

Doktor uświadomił sobie zbyt późno, że powiedział to w czasie przeszłym – _tego miejsca, które kochałaś_.

Ale River po chwili potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, ale dziękuję ci, skarbie. Mamy tu herbatę, czyż nie? – Uśmiechnęła się i wstała, głaszcząc jego ramię. – Pójdę nam jakąś zrobić.

River. Z własnej woli robiąca mu herbatę, zamiast rzucać w niego czajniczkiem, tak, jak podczas ich czternastego miesiąca miodowego – tego, gdy wylądowali na planecie z robakami zjadającymi ciało; to nie była zbyt interesująca randka. Ale coś jeszcze go niepokoiło, i po sekundzie zastanawiania w końcu na to wpadł: _nie, ale dziękuję ci, skarbie._ Doktor się zmarszczył. To było nieprawidłowe. To nie – to po prostu nie była _River_.

Uświadomił sobie, że tęskni za River wymierzającą mu policzki.

_________________

 

Spała więcej niż wcześniej, nie żeby Doktor z początku miał coś przeciwko. Usprawiedliwiał sobie to; przyzwyczaja się do bycia z powrotem w ciele, i tak dalej. Uwielbiał uczucie River zwiniętej w kłębek tuż przy nim, jej bliskości i myśli _już nic nigdy nie zabierze cię ode mnie._ Uwielbiał jak jej włosy łaskoczą go w nos i musi powstrzymywać się przed kichnięciem, nie chcąc jej obudzić; uwielbiał sposób, w jaki jej palce drgały i powieki trzepotały, gdy śniła. Okazjonalnie nawet pokazywała obrazy, i widział skrawki Biblioteki – grupa Charlotte i River, trawa, i powoli płynąca rzeka.

Po tygodniach takich obrazów Doktor zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie śniła o niczym innym. To go denerwowało, przerażało – wiedział, że nie tęskniła za byciem tam, wiedział, że pamiętała swoje wcześniejsze życie, ale było coś – coś nie w porządku. Biblioteka nadal miała wpływ na River, lub wciąż była jej częścią, i czymkolwiek to było, sprawiało, że Doktorowi robiło się niedobrze na samą myśl.

 _Nie przeszedł_ przez to wszystko, i nie stracił tak wiele tylko po to, żeby stracić River, gdy dopiero ją odzyskał.

A jednak, nie wiedział co może zrobić.

 _________________

_Jesteś echem, River._

Pocałowała go delikatnie, jakby ledwie tam była i zaśmiała się, krótko i cicho, co brzmiało bardziej jak oddech. To małe rzeczy – wolne, wolne uderzenia jej serca i wyblakłe kolory w jej oczach, długie noce i luźny uścisk na jego dłoni, to, że nie komentowała swojej broni nadal leżącej na szafce nocnej, gdzie ją zostawiła; to, że nigdy nie zadawała mu pytań, tylko słuchała, gdy mówił – zamiast tych dużych – to, że nigdy nie opuścili TARDIS, bo River tego nie chciała, że jej wspomnienia zdawały się uciekać, gdy ich szukała, że pewnego poranka nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego ma na imię również Melody _i nie wydawało się jej to przeszkadzać_ – sprawiły że Doktor uświadomił sobie, w pełni i boleśnie, razem z uderzeniem serca to, czego nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć:

River, którą przywrócił wyblakła, kolory wyprały się w komputerowym świecie, w który ją wepchnął, i wspomnienie jej, które przeniósł do jej ciała było tylko tym, wspomnieniem.

I ponieważ nie dało się niczego zrobić, pozwolił łzom spływać z oczu i nie reagował, bo ona też tego nie robiła; czuł, jak nicość zmierza w jego stronę i przywitał ją, zatopił się w bólu bo wiedział, że teraz to jedyna rzecz, którą może naprawdę mieć.

_Powinnaś już zniknąć._

Zniknęła, dobrze o tym wiedział. Zniknęła.


End file.
